L'enfer de Kai
by Illiana
Summary: Yendra, une amie que Kai n'était pas sensé revoir se joint à l'équipe. Mais qu'arrive t-il lorsque son grand-père se rend compte qu'il a désobéhi, et qu'elle moyen utilisera t-il pour le faire plier?( enfin un autre chapitre!!)
1. chapitre 1

Les bladebrakers avait gagner le tournoi des Amériques, et attendait celui de Russie qui allait ce déroulé dans un mois. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un hôtel de la Russie, attendant m. Dickenson, qui leur avait donné rendez- vous pour leur annoncé une importante nouvelle.  
  
M. Dickenson : Les enfants, je tiens d'abord à vous féliciter pour votre performance au tournoi des Amériques, brillante victoire, je suis fier de vous.  
  
Tyson : Merci, on les as bien eu!!  
  
Dickenson : La nouvelle que je veut vous annoncer est que je vous ai trouver un remplaçant pour le tournoi qui s'en vient.  
  
Pourquoi aurions nous besoin d'un autre remplaçant? Lui dit Kai d'un ton embêter. Les tournoi ici ne se déroule pas comme en chine, au lieu d'être trois parties de trois manches, il ne font que quatre parties. Ce qui veut dire que vous tous serez assurer de jouer à tout les match. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de prendre un remplaçant pour l'équipe. Ou l'avez vous dénicher? Demanda Ray d'un air curieux. Comment sont ces capacités? C'était un membre de la meilleure équipe de streetbeyblader de la chine. Lui répondit Dickenson.  
  
Et bien, dit Dickenson, laissez moi vous présenter votre remplaçant.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et une jeune fille entra. Elle était assez grande, vêtu d'une salopette et d'un grand manteau, elle avait de grand cheveux sombres et un bandeau blanc sur la tête. Elle avait un air sérieux et déterminé, elle était très belle avec des yeux verts très perçant .  
  
Elle serra la main de chacun des membres de l'équipe en se présentant. Quand elle arriva devant Kai, les deux échangèrent un regard surpris.  
De qu'elle équipe faisait tu partie ? Demanda Max Je faisais partie des. blade shark. Répondit-elle alors que les yeux de tout le monde s'ouvrirent. Depuis que tu est partie, l'équipe à perdu de sa notoriété.c'est dommage. rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Kai, avant de se rendre sa chambre pour la nuit.  
  
Les blade breakers étaient tous sidéré par cette nouvelle, la coéquipière de Kai dans l'équipe? Peut-être en saurait telle plus sur lui qu'eux.  
  
La nuit, alors que les autres étaient endormis, Kai se leva, il ne pouvait dormir et décida donc d'aller s'entraîner.  
  
Il se tenait sur le bord de la cuve et regardait Dranzer tourner, il repensait à Yendra, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu, 1 an ou plus. Il repensait aussi à se que sont grand-père lui avait dit, qu'elle était donc ce plan, pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui? IL sentit une vive douleur lui traversé l'épaule, depuis sa dernière punition, elle lui fessait encore plus mal. À chaque fois que Kai avait une faiblesse ou se montrait indigne, son grand-père le punissait, en lui infligeant des sessions d'entraînement insoutenables. Heureusement, son grand -père n'était pas au courant de sa défaite contre Johny.  
  
Il en avait assez, il prit Dranzer et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, il en avait assez, la tête dans les mains, il essayait de contenir toute cette peine, cette colère. Puis, un pluie fine commença à tomber, Kai aimait la pluie, c'était un peu comme les larmes que jamais il ne pourra verser, car toutes émotions sont des faiblesses. Soudain, il se sentit observé, il se retourna. Yendra était là.  
  
Elle s'approcha de sa démarche gracieuse, elle s'agenouilla à coté de Kai.  
  
Ne reste pas dehors, tu va prendre froid. Mêle toi de se qui te regarde. Répondit-il en fixant le sol devant lui. Écoute, je sais que sa fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais s'est pas pour sa qu'on à arrêter d'être amis. Pas vrai? Si tu veux. Répondit-il sans même la regarder..  
Tu m'as manqué tu sais, dit-elle en murmurant. Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi. Sa fait très longtemps. Je sait.  
  
Elle se jeta à son cou, les larmes au yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, enlacé. Yendra était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son vielle ami, son chef. Kai, lui, était inquiet, il savait que son grand-père lui avait interdit de voir Yendra, la considérant comme la source des toutes ces faiblesses. Mais en se moment il s'en fichait.  
  
Le lendemain, vers 6h le reste de l'équipe se leva et vinrent rejoindre Yendra et Kai à la cuisine. Ils leurs lançait des regards surpris. C'est Tyson qui se risqua à poser une question.  
  
Dites, comment vous êtes vous rencontrer? Mêle toi de tes affaires Tyson. Dit Kai d'un ton froid  
  
Je vais leur dire alors. Intervint Yendra avec un petit sourire  
  
C'était dans les premier temps des blade sharks, ils avaient déjà une grande notoriété, mais Kai cherchait des membres encore plus puissants. Un jour j'ai battu un de ces membres, Charly. Kai a vu me performance et est venu m'offrir de me joindre au groupe. J'ai accepter et je ne l'ai pas regretter. De plus j'étais un atout car je possédait mon propre spectre.  
  
Qui est-ce? Demanda Ray  
  
Yendra sorti de sa poche une toupie rouge sang et noir, son spectre s'appelait Xandara, s'était un espèce d'oiseau bleu.  
  
Comment son ses capacités? Demanda Ray Comme celle de Kai, on est toujours arrivé à égalité ,jamais je ne l'ai battu, pareil pour lui. Mais j'ai justement envie d'un combat! Kai, voudrait tu être mon partenaire? Si tu veut, pourquoi pas.  
  
Il se dirigèrent dans la cour, Kai et Yendra préparèrent leur toupie et les lancèrent dans l'arène.  
  
Elles allaient à des vitesses folles, personne ne semblait être capable de délogé l'autre.  
  
Finissons en! Cria Yendra  
  
Bien, répondit Kai  
  
Xandara vas-y!  
  
Attaque Dranzer!  
  
Les spectres s'affrontèrent, dégagent de plus en plus d'énergie.  
  
Pleine puissance! Cria Yendra Allez Dranzer, déloge-la!  
  
Tout à coup apparu un immense tourbillon de feu le vent fut si fort que les 2 beybladers furent littéralement souffler du bord de la cuve. Les autres bladebreakers n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, il est impossible, même pour 5 spectres réunis de dégager une telle puissantes. Puis, une explosion, et ensuite le silence...  
  
Les 2 toupies étaient toutes les 2 arrêtées dans le fond de la cuve. Personne n'en croyait leur yeux.  
  
Kai alla chercher sa toupie et rendit la sienne à Yendra.  
  
Bien joué! Toi aussi, répondit -elle dans un sourire  
  
L'équipe s'apprêta à rentrer à l'intérieur quand Kai se figea, les autres suivirent son regard pour apercevoir un viel homme debout sur le bord de la cuve, il avait l'air sérieux et sévère.  
  
Kai, dit-il, vient j'ai à te parler sérieusement. Dit-il avait un filet de colère dans la voix. Oui, grand-père. Répondit0il de sa voix glacé.  
  
Le reste de l'équipe n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce viel homme était le grand père de Kai? A voir son air, on comprenait de qui Kai tenait. Même si le garçon ne l'avouait pas, il ressentait un grande nervosité, il était rare que son grand-père se montre en public, encore moins devant les bladebreakers, cela devait être important. Ils marchèrent tout les deux le long du jardin, Kai avait un frisson qui lui descendait le long de l'échine même s'il ne le montrait pas. Quand ils eurent tourné le coin du murs, les craintes de kai devinrent réalité. Trois gardes lui sautèrent dessus, Kai étouffa un cris et essaya de se défendre, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils eurent vite fait de le maîtriser.  
  
Tu m'as déçu Kai, et tu sait ce qui en résulte. Tu m'as désobéis, tu as toujours été un rebelle, mais je détient le moyen de te faire plier à ma volonté. Maintenant tu vas te calmer et m'accompagner.Il sorti de sa poche une seringue et s'avança vers Kai, qui se débattait comme le diable entre les mains des ses assaillants. Il poussa un crie alors que l'aiguille s'enfonça durement dans sa chaire, répandant son contenu dans ses veines. Puis, le noir...  
  
Yendra avait entendu le crie de Kai accouru le plus qu'elle pu pour aller voir se qui se passait. Mais tout ce qu'elle pu voir quand elle tourna le coin du mur fut les gardes qui installèrent Kai, inconscient, dans la voiture et le véhicule partir à toute vitesse. 


	2. chapitre 2

Quand Kai se réveilla il était dans une pièce noire, allongé sur un sol dur et froid, il essaya de bouger mais un engourdissement l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Puis, il entendit plusieurs personnes marcher dans le couloir, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une lumière l'aveugla.  
  
-Yendra!! Cria Ray. Qu'est ce qu'il y a!  
  
IL viennent d'emmener Kai...dit-elle d'un voix inquiète.  
  
Quoi??? C'est pas sérieux! Cria-t-il  
  
Que se passe-t-il? Crièrent les autres qui venaient de les rattraper.  
  
Ray voulu parler mais Yendra lui donna un coup de coude et prit la parole. Elle se disait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, connaissant Tyson, il se lancerait vite dans une entreprise désespérer pour aller sauver leur capitaine. Ray eu l'air de comprendre ses motivations car il ne parla pas.  
  
Non, rien, Kai à du s'absenter quelques jours avec son grand père. Sa ma surprise, je croyais qu'il aurait mieux aimer rester ici...après tout on vient de se retrouver.  
  
Je vois...Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit?? C'est bizarre! Dit Max d'un air soupçonneux  
  
Il n'y a rien de louche Max! C'était sûrement important et il a du partir vite! Il va sûrement nous appeler! Dit Ray, essayant de paraître convainquant  
  
Il a raisons Max! Et puis imagine! Des jours et des jours sans avoir monsieur Grincheux sur le dos! Un vrai rêve! Rigola Tyson  
  
D'accord!! se laissa convaincre Max  
  
Puis les bladebreaker réintégrèrent l'hôtel, Yendra et Ray, à l'arrière, se lançait des regards inquiets. Mais Yendra avait déjà une idée...  
  
Je crois que j'ai bien envie d'une promenade, dit-elle. Ray? Tu m'accompagne?  
  
Bien sur, répondit-il incertain des objectifs de Yendra.  
  
Ils descendirent quelques rues plus bas. Yendra expliqua alors à Ray se qu'elle avait vue. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle avait réussit à voir la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture, et que sûrement ils pourraient retracer le propriétaire. Ils repérèrent un téléphoner publique et Yendra fit le tour des endroits ou elle pourrait obtenir les renseignements nécessaire. Puis, elle sortie de la cabine, l'air grave.  
  
Ray, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais Kai doit avoir de sérieux problème pour se faire enlever par son grand -père.  
  
Quoi? Qu'elle est l'adresse qu'il ton donner?Demanda Ray  
  
C'est l'adresse d'un manoir en Russie, c'est à 30 minutes d'ici je crois..Mais c'est belle et bien l'adresse de Voltaire Hiwatari, le grand- père de Kai...Maintenant comment aller là-bas sans attirer les soupçons de Tyson et de Max?? demanda Yendra d'un air désespérer.  
  
Je crois que je sais comment faire. Les garçons s'endorment tôt et se lève tard. Crois tu que nous aurons assez de la nuit pour aller voir se qui se passe?  
  
Tu es génial Ray!! Cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, se qui eu pour effet de faire rougir le garçon.  
  
Très bien, maintenant allons nous reposé, nous partirons vers 9 heures. Je serai à ta fenêtre à cette heure.  
  
D'accord.Ray?  
  
Oui?  
  
Crois tu qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? J'ai toujours su que Voltaire était fou.  
  
Kai est fort, je suis sur qu'il s'en sortira. Ne t'en fait pas.  
Alors Kai, bien dormi? Demanda une voix que Kai reconnu comme celle de son grand-père.  
  
La couloir du couloir l'aveugla et il ne distinguait par les personnes dans la pièce. Il était si faible qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler.  
  
Comme tu voit, cette petite piqûre à affaibli ton système. Mais ne t'en fait pas, les effets vont disparaître bientôt. Et nous pourrons passer à la suite. Je suis sur que tu as hâte. Rigola-t-il. Emmener le! Ordonna-t-il aux personnes dans la pièce.  
  
Il emmenèrent le pauvre garçon sans ménagements. Kai essaya bien de se défendre mais il était encore trop faible. Il ne restait plus qu'a attendre la suite, comme le disait son grand-père. 


	3. chapitre 3

Kai fut emmener dans le sous-sol du manoir de son grand-père, dans une partie ou il n'avait jamais été autorisé à aller. Cette partie était pleine d'équipement sophistiqué, il y avait des salles d'entraînement énormes et des ordinateurs puissants. Kai se demandait bien à quoi pouvait bien servir tout ça! les gardes suivirent le grand-père de kai jusque dans une salle situé au fond. Les murs était fait de métal et Kai pouvait reconnaître des machines à radiations et un tube rempli d'un liquide épais et verdâtre. Il ne l'avouait pas mais il commençait à avoir peur de la suite....  
  
********* À 9heures, comme prévu, Ray se rendit à la chambre de Yendra qui se tenait prête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se glissèrent sans bruit dans le couloir et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les rues de Russie. Yendra sortie de sa poche un carte de la ville et réussi à situé le manoir en question. Ils appelèrent un taxi et lui demandèrent de les déposé à une centaines de mètres de l'entrée du manoir, car elle était surveillé par des gardes. Ils payèrent le taxi et cherchèrent un moyen de passer. Le manoir était à l'écart des autres habitants du coin , sans aucun voisin immédiat et entourer de forêts ainsi que d'un clôture de fer forgé. Ils décidèrent donc de passer par la forêt, ils y accédèrent en sautant par dessus un faussé creusé à côté de la route. Ils commencèrent leur progression au travers la végétation. Il était difficile de marcher car il n'y avait aucune lumière, sauf la lueur des lampes du manoir.  
  
Ray marchait devant, car sa vu de félin lui donnait un avantage, Yendra marchait derrière, tenant Ray par le bras et trébuchant à plusieurs reprises.  
  
Ils arrivèrent vite à la clôture, mais elle était entourer de nombreux gardes et ils ne voyaient par comment la traversé sans attirer les attention.  
  
Qu'est ce que Voltaire a à cacher pour avoir poster autant de garde? Murmura Ray à l'intention de Yendra.  
  
Je ne sais pas..mais on va le trouver. En tout cas, j'espère que Kai sen sort! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
  
Mais ils nous faut d'abord passer les gardes, se qu'il faudrait s'est tous les attirer..  
  
Mais si on les attire tous ils vont appeler de l'aide et la on va avoir des problèmes. tu vois la parabole là-bas? Dit-elle la pointa du doigt. Cela doit leur servir pour communiquer, logiquement, si on la détruit on brouille les signaux et ils ne pourront plus communiquer, donc appeler du renfort!  
  
Mais oui, laisse je m'en occupe, Driger fera le travail, mai il faut que je soit à découvert pour pouvoir lancer en angle avec la tour. Tu devras me couvrir, tiens Xandara prêt. Dit -il avant de s'élancer.  
  
Il ne fit que quelque pas de l'autre côté de la clôture qu'un garde les gardes le repérèrent. Il les esquiva et lança Driger sur la tour.  
  
Driger attaque! Cria-t-il  
  
Le tigre s'élança sur la tour et la fit tomber en morceau. Maintenant tout les gardes étaient là et entourait Ray. C'était maintenant au tour de Yendra de passer à l'attaque. Elle émergea des buisson et lança sa toupie sur les gardes.  
  
Ray, à terre!!Vite!! cria-t-elle au garçon avant d'ordonner à son spectre d'attaquer. XANDARA!! VAS-Y!!  
  
L'oiseau sortie de la toupie et repoussa les gardes d'un simple mouvement de l'aile, il dégageait une puissance inouï. Quand il en fut fini des gardes, ils les transportèrent un par un hors de porter de la vue. IL firent le tour du manoir et trouvèrent un fenêtre ouverte au deuxième étage, ils y accédèrent en montant dans un arbre. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils commencèrent à chercher Kai.  
  
****  
  
L'effet de la drogue était maintenant presque passer. Kai était assis sur un chaise en face de son grand -père. Le vielle homme regardait son petit fils avec un regard intense. Kai avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Puis, Voltaire se leva et frappa Kai de toute ces forces.  
  
Il me semblait t'avoir interdit de revoir cette Yendra! Les amitié, les émotions, tout n'est que faiblesses!! Tu ne voudrait quand même pas compromettre ton avenir en tant que beyblader.  
  
C'est surtout toi qui ne le voudrait pas. Murmura Kai  
  
- Parle-moi mieux! Insolant. Comme je t'ai dit l'autre jour, j'ai plan. Et tu en fera parti!  
  
je ne ferai plus parti de tes plans tordus! Cracha le jeune homme au visage de son aîné.  
  
On verra bien. Comme tu sais, un spectre et l'esprit de son maître son directement relié. C'est pourquoi j'ai inventé une machine faite pour enlever toute faiblesse de l'esprit, afin que rien n'interfère. Le spectre pourra alors développer sa puissance pleinement.  
  
Kai s'avait à quoi s'attendre, son grand-père allait essayer cette saloperie sur lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre.  
  
J'ai pensé que tu pourrait ensuite mettre tes nouvelles capacité au service de mon équipe, les demolition boys.  
  
Jamais! Tu es fou! Cria Kai  
  
Mais son grand-père ne lui laissait pas le choix, les gardes saisirent Kai sans ménagement et l'attachèrent avant des sangles dans un espèce de tube en verre. Tout d'un coup le tube commença à se remplir de liquide verdâtre et épais qui dégageait une odeur forte. Il essaya de se dégager mais ses liens étaient trop forts, puis avant même que le liquide eut atteint sa taille, il perdit connaissance.. 


	4. chapitre 4

Voltaire regarda quelques moments Kai dans le tube en verre, il regardait le liquide entrer en lui, enfin, il allait réussir à créer le parfait beyblader.  
  
L'opération se terminera dans quelques heures. J'espère que pour sa première utilisation le traitement sera efficace. Quand dites-vous? Demanda- t-il à un des scientifiques présents dans la salle.  
  
Je pense que le traitement devrait bien réussir. Dans le fond ce n'est pas un traitement mais plutôt un lavage de cerveau. Quand il se réveillera il ne sera plus ou il en est mais après cela devrait s'arranger. Êtes vous sure de ce que vous faite?  
  
Bien sure, ce traitement retirera de ces pensé toutes émotions et faiblesses tout en le pliant à ma volonté. Son spectre et lui n'en sortirons que plus puissant. Je le mettrait ensuite au service de mon équipe...  
  
Mais n'a-t-il pas des dangers??  
  
Seulement quelques effets secondaires au début, des pertes de connaissances ou encore des énormes migraines, mais c'est le prix à payer! Nous avons enfin créé le beyblader parfait!  
  
Et les 2 éclatèrent dans un rire diabolique qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
*****  
  
Qu'elle est l'idée d'avoir une maison si grande?? On ne si retrouve plus! Se lamenta Yendra.  
  
Sa va nous prendre des heures! Dit Ray  
  
Au moins on a déjà fouiller l'étage et le rez-de-chaussée. C'est pas si mal. Encouragea Yendra.  
  
Ils fouillèrent encore un peu et trouvèrent un drôle d'ascenseur qui menait à la cave, ils l'empruntèrent prudemment.  
  
C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une cave comme celle la!! S'étonna Ray  
  
Se doit être là que le grand-père de Kai s'adonne à de petites expériences.  
  
La cave était pleine d'équipement d'entraînement et d'ordinateurs, sa en faisait presque peur. Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas et des voix, ils eurent juste le temps de se cacher qu'ils virent 2 hommes passer.  
  
Appeler la voiture, je doit me rendre en ville pour régler une affaire. Dit l'un deux  
  
Bien, je m'y rend avec vous. Répondit l'autre  
  
Puis il prirent l'ascenseur et remontèrent à l'étage.  
  
Tu as vu?? C'est le grand -père de Kai. Dit- Yendra. Passons par où il vient, nous trouverons peut-être Kai  
  
Ils passèrent pas la porte par laquelle Voltaire et le scientifique était sorti et ils eurent vite fait de trouver la salle dans laquelle Kai était prisonnier. Quand les deux adolescents virent leur capitaine flotté dans cette espèce de tube en verre ils étouffèrent un cris. Mais Yendra ne pu se contenir et Ray du lui mettre une mains sur la bouche pour l'empêcher d'alerter tout le manoir.  
  
Kai était là, toujours prisonnier de sa prison de verre, inconscient.  
  
Ce monstre! Je vais le tuer!! Comment peut-il faire une telle chose?? Il est fou! Explosa Yendra.  
  
Ray s'approcha et regarda au travers la paroi de verre, il pouvait distinguer Kai, il avait l'air paisible, mais Ray savait qu'il souffrait.  
  
Comment on fait pour le sortir de là? Il faut se dépêcher! Son grand-père devrait revenir sous peu.  
  
Je ne sais pas. Répondit Yendra qui scrutait déjà le tableau de contrôle à la recherche du bouton qui soulèverait la coque de verre.  
  
Crois tu qu'on pourrait la casser? Demanda Ray en essayant d'évaluer l'épaisseur de la paroi.  
  
Regarde, le tableau de contrôle est expliquer en Russe, et je parler bien cette langue.. Voyons voir...remplissage du tube...vidage.. sa y est!!! S'exclama la jeune fille. On va d'abord commencer par vider cela.  
  
Elle appuya sur le bouton et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le liquide commença lentement à s'évacuer. Quand il n'y en eu plus, Kai commença à reprendre conscience, il ouvrit les yeux et ne semblait pas comprendre se qui se passait.  
  
Regarde Ray! Je sais comment soulever la coque! Dit Yendra Victorieuse!  
  
La coque se souleva, ils détachèrent Kai et essayèrent de lui parler. Mais il était trop faible et ne comprenait pas se qui ce passait. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à le transporter hors du manoir, passer la barrière ne fut pas difficile maintenant que les gardes étaient hors d'état de nuire.  
  
On ne peut pas revenir à l'hôtel. on va alerter Tyson! Que devrions nous faire? Demanda Ray  
  
On n'a pas le choix, on ne peut pas rester ici!! Mais le gros problème maintenant est de revenir à l'hôtel. On est au milieu de nulle part avec quelqu'un d'inconscient sur les bras! Dit Yendra.  
  
IL était là sur le bord de la route à réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer. Puis un camion s'arrêta à leur coté.  
  
Salut beauté! Dit le chauffeur à Yendra, que fait tu la sur le bord de la route, veut tu que je te ramène chez toi? Demanda le chauffeur en examinant Yendra de la tête au pied.  
  
Nous sommes perdus, je ne suis pas seule de suis avec mes amis, peuvent-il monter aussi? Demanda Yendra  
  
Il peuvent monter dans la boite s'il veulent! Répondit le chauffeur  
  
Même si elle le trouvait dégouttant ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils installèrent Kai à l'arrière et Ray monta avec lui. Yendra s'installa à côté du chauffeur et essaya de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui.  
  
Le chauffeur les déposa en avant de l'hôtel. Yendra le remercia et descendit du camion.  
  
Ils transportèrent Kai dans l'hôtel et l'allongèrent.  
  
***-  
  
COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QU'IL ON RÉUSSIT À VENIR LE CHERCHER?? Hurla de colère de grand -père de Kai  
  
Il semble qu'ils aient réussit à déjoué les gardes.je ne comprend pas. Répondit le scientifique  
  
- Se n'est qu'un détail, si le traitement à vraiment fonctionné il se pliera à ma volonté et il reviendra quand je lui dirai. Dit Voltaire en se calmant un peu. J'espère seulement que sa a marché.. 


	5. chapitre 5

Yendra et Ray transportèrent Kai dans le salon avec précautions. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas réveiller Tyson, Max et Kenny. Yendra monta à la chambre des garçons pour voir si ils dormaient et revint avec une lettre à la main.  
  
Les garçons de sont pas dans la chambre, mais j'ai trouver ceci sur le lit. Dit Yendra en tendant l'enveloppe à Ray  
  
IL était écrit que Max, Tyson et Kenny s'étaient rendu pour quelques jours chez le grand-père de Tyson car celui ci était malade. Ils leur avaient laissé une lettre pour ne pas les réveiller. Ils leur téléphonerait au courant des jours suivants pour avoir des nouvelles.  
  
Bien, dit Ray, sa va nous éviter de les avoir dans les pattes et de répondre à toute leurs questions.  
  
Yendra était agenouiller à coté de Kai, il avait le yeux légèrement ouvert de délirait dans son inconscience.  
  
Kai. Réveille toi. Il faut te battre, ne me laisse pas tomber. Murmurait- elle  
  
Aucune faiblesse... pas de faiblesse.. émotions pour les faibles... puissance . .pouvoir .. nous vaincrons toute les puissances. Kai murmurait ses mots, mais tellement doucement que personne n'arrivait à saisir ses paroles.  
  
Mais que dit-il? Demandait Ray. Le pauvre délire.  
  
Ray et Yendra étaient resté au chevet de Kai toute la journée et il était maintenant minuit passé et ils commençaient à être fatigué. Ils finirent pas s'endormirent et ne se rendirent pas compte que Kai se réveilla et s'en alla.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Yendra réveilla en premier et fut inquiète de ne pas trouver Kai. Elle sortie dans le jardin à la recherche de son ami. Elle le trouva, dans le fin fond du jardin, mais il n'était pas seul, alors elle resta caché derrière un arbre. Kai était debout dans une petite clairière. En face de lui se tenait un créature de feu, belle et puissante..Dranzer.  
  
Dranzer? Mais comment fait-il pour communiquer avec lui?? Murmura Yendra, impressionner par la puissance du spectre.  
  
Puissance. Pouvoir. Aucune faiblesse. Émotions pour les faibles. Nous vaincrons toutes les puissances.. Nourri toi de ma force Dranzer, que ton pouvoir grandisse. Disait Kai à son spectre.  
  
Mais cette fois Yendra l'avait entendu, et elle se posait bien des questions. Elle voulu aller voir Kai mais quelqu'un l'a tira vers l'arrière; c'était Ray.  
  
Ne soit pas stupide, reste là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais une chose est sure c'est qu'il ne t'accueillera pas à bras ouvert.  
  
Dans les yeux de Kai se lisait le plus total manque d'émotions, seulement une colère, une force et quelque chose d'étrange.  
  
Puis un personnage sortie de l'ombre, c'était Voltaire.  
  
Kai, enfin je te retrouve, maintenant obéi moi et vient ici. Dit-il  
  
Mais Kai ne bougea pas. IL le regardait avec un air de défi.  
  
Pourquoi te suivrais-je?  
  
Tu me dois obéissance Kai!!  
  
Kai commença à rire puis tourna dos à son grand-père et partie. Mais des gardes armé de calmant de jetèrent sur lui. Avant qu'ils ne soient sur lui Kai envoya Dranzer à l'attaque et les gardes furent hors d'état de nuire.  
  
Personnes n'a de pouvoir sur moi maintenant. Dit-il d'une voix sombre avant de partir.  
  
Dieux sait on il allait. 


	6. chapitre 6

Quand Ray vu que le grand-père de kai était à terre et sonné, il se jeta sur lui et commença à le secoué.  
  
Parle! Qu'avez-vous fait à Kai?? Cria-t-il, furieux.  
  
Je l'ai seulement aider à développer sa puissance.il devait m'obéir.l'expérience n'a pas totalement marcher..dit-il a mi-voix.  
  
Comment y remédier?? Demanda Ray  
  
- Dans tes rêves. Répondit-il sur un ton malveillant avant de repousser Ray et de se suaver en courant.  
  
Yendra s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras de Ray.  
  
Tu as vu?? Ces yeux, il n'est plus le même. Il faut le retrouver et lui faire entendre raison.oh Ray..comment allons nous faire? Pleurait-elle, morte d'inquiétude pour Kai.  
  
****--  
  
Kai marchait dans les rues de la Russie, il défiait tout les beybladers qui croisaient son chemin et qui possédaient des spectres. Ils les battait tous, aucun de possédaient de puissance comparable à la sienne. Il ressentait une force et une volonté de vaincre énorme, il décida donc, qu'avec la nouvelle puissance de son spectre il irait détruire la personne qui l'avait fait souffrir et l'avait utilisé..  
  
***--  
  
Ray et Yendra était assis dans la chambre d'hôtel et essayaient de réfléchir à l'endroit ou Kai pouvait bien être. Mais il ne le savaient pas.  
  
-Puissance. Pouvoir. Aucune faiblesse. Émotions pour les faibles. Nous vaincrons toutes les puissances. Répétait sans cesse Yendra. Son but est de vaincre tout ceux qui ont une puissance comparable à la sienne... Avant de nous avaenturer plus près, il faut trouver un moyen de le faire revenir à la normale.  
  
Mais comment faire?? Dit Ray exaspéré.  
  
IL s'assit par terre, la tête entre les mains et essaya de réfléchir, mais il ne voyait pas comment. Voyant son désespoir Yendra vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant sa mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle rougit, Ray aussi. Ce pourrait-il que.Non! Ce n'était pas le moment.. Mais son c?ur le ramenait sans cesse à la même penser d'amour pour Ray, et c'était réciproque.. 


	7. chapitre 7

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, et quand ils ne furent qu'a quelques centimètres, Yendra se leva brusquement et s'éloigna.  
  
L'important c'est de la trouver, allons à sa recherche. Dit Ray  
  
C'est un peu stupide de partir à sa recherche sans avoir ou il est allé. Mais c'est mieux que de rester ici à rien faire. Répondit Yendra en soupirant  
  
IL se dirigea vers la porte, et s'arrêta dans le cadre pour s'assurer que Yendra le suivait. La jeune fille hésita un peu puis alla à la suite de Ray.  
  
*******.*  
  
Kai regarda le manoir qui se dressait devant lui. De ses yeux émanait la même colère et la même force, cette même froidure.  
  
Voltaire...murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.  
  
Puis il commença lentement sa progression vers le manoir. C'était décider, Voltaire allait payer..  
  
IL entra en trombe dans le manoir et fut accueillit par une horde de gardes, ils les envoyait voler sans grands efforts.  
  
Il entra dans le bureau de Voltaire, le vielle homme avait un air surpris, il savait parfaitement que Kai viendra, tout était comme il l'avait planifier. IL mis subtilement le fusil tranquillisant dans sa poche et se leva comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Kai!! Mais que fait tu ici?? Lui dit-il sur un ton sombre  
  
Ne joue pas à sa! Tu sais parfaitement ce que je suis venu faire, j'en ai assez de toi, que tu m'utilise, maintenant tu va payer. Lui répondit Kai en avançant d'un pas menaçant.  
  
Mais tu ne pense pas que si je t'ai utilisé c'était pour te donner plus de force? Afin que tu te dépasse et que tu deviennent un grand beyblader. Tu sais, je pensais que tu me rendrait fier..  
  
SUFFIT!! Coupa Kai. N'essaie pas de m'avoir avec tes faussetés!! Je sais parfaitement que si tu ma utilisé c'était pour servir tes plans diaboliques!  
  
Mais tu n'y est pas du tout..dit-il d'une voix faussement désesperer. Au contraire, je croyais que l'on pourrait travailler ensemble, je croyais même que tu aurait voulu entrer dans mon équipe, les démolition boys. Je pourrait t'envoyer dans une Abbey spéciale ou des scientifiques qui travaillent pour moi t'aiderait à te développer encore plus..  
  
Je ne veut plus rien savoir de toi et tes histoires, tu voulais développer ma puissance, et bien c'est fait. Et tu va pouvoir en admirer l'étendue!! cria Kai  
  
IL sortit Dranzer de sa poche, mais avant qu'il n'est pu le lancer son grand-père sortit le fusil tranquillisant et tira.  
  
Kai s'effondra....  
  
Parfait, dit Voltaire. Passons à la deuxième étape, cette fois pas d'erreur.  
  
****---- 


	8. chapitre 8

Yendra et Ray marchait dans les rues, Ils questionnaient tout les beybladers du coin. Mais il ne trouvèrent rien.  
  
Ray!! Regarde!! C'est le scientifique qui était avec Voltaire dans le manoir!! Dit Yendra  
  
Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur et le regardèrent.  
  
Je suis sur qu'il sait ou se trouve Kai. Dit Ray  
  
Sans crier gare, Yendra s'élança, attrapa l'homme ( qui était plutôt petit, chétif et blabla.) et le poussa dans une ruelle. L'homme tomber à terre n'essaya même pas de se relever. Comme paralyser par la fureur dans les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
Bon, où est kai? Je ne le demanderai pas 2 fois.  
  
À l'abbé Balkov. Répondit-il.  
  
Quoi?? Que fait- il là??  
  
Voltaire l'a emmener. Ils ont développer sa puissance et maintenant ils essaient de plier sa volonté.  
  
Elle se retourna et couru pour retrouver Ray. Quand elle fut partie, le scientifique prit un téléphone et composa un numéro.  
  
Allô voltaire?? Oui, préparer vous elle arrive.  
  
------------  
  
Yendra tu es folle?? Cria Ray. Qu'est ce qui ta prit??  
Ray.Kai se trouve à l'abbé Balkov. Murmura-t-elle  
  
Au moins on sait où il est. On va pouvoir aller l'aider..Ne fait pas cette tête, on va le ramener!  
  
- Il faut faire vite, j'ai peur de se qui va arriver.  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kai se réveilla, il se sentait faible. Il était couché sur dans une cellules. Il se leva tant bien que mal, sa tête était sur le point d'éclater. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que des gardes habillé de noir entrèrent et l'emmenèrent. Il se sentait si faible qu'il ne pu pratiquement imposer aucune résistance.  
  
Kai se retrouva bientôt attacher sur une chaise en face de son grand-père. Ce dernier s'avança lentement. Il fit craquer ses jointures et se mis à frapper son petit-fils de toutes ses forces. Quand il eut fini Kai était en sang.  
  
Alors Kai, j'espère que cela va t'apprendre à me respecter. Comment te sens tu?  
  
Va te faire foutre.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une intense douleur se fit sentir dans tout son corps.  
  
Aurais-je oublié de te dire un détail. Ricana Voltaire en sortant de sa poche un boîtier de contrôle. Tu vois, nous avons annuler les effets de ton petit lavage de cerveau et t'avons inséré une puce qui affecte tes neurotransmetteurs à chaque fois que j'appuie sur ce bouton. Alors si tu ne veut pas avoir trop mal je te conseil de m'obéir.  
  
Kai ne répondit rien, mais savait très bien que sa situation n'avait rien d'amusant.  
  
Maintenant, en comme pratique, je veut que tu détruise cette Yendra  
  
Il ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Yendra, mais aurait-il le choix. ??  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!!! Hurla Kai, la douleur était insoutenable et le laissa à demi- conscient.  
  
Je te conseil de me répondre mon garçon.  
  
Voltaire se détourna et regarda sur le moniteur de la caméra de sécurité. Ils y vit Yendra et Ray.  
  
- ah, ils arrivent... 


	9. Chapter 9

Kai regardait avec désespération la jeune fille s'avancer dans le manoir. Elle voulait le sauver, mais cela ne servait a rien puisqu'il était maintenant sous l'emprise de son terrible gourou.

Voltaire se pencha vers son petit fils et lui souffla à l'oreille :

Allez, vas-y, vas l'attendre, je t'offre sur un plateau d'argent la chance de faite tes preuves, prend la, détruit la. Je veux te voir piétiner tout ce qu'elle représente pour toi. Elle est puissante, mais elle ne te battra pas.

Et si je ne veut pas lui faire de mal? Répondit Kai.

Et bien, se sont de tes affaires, dit sont grand-père.

Il sorti de sa poche une petite télécommande et appuya sur un bouton, Kai sentit en lui une décharge qui le chavira; cette douleur était terrible, mais plus terrible encore ce qu'elle lui insufflait de faire…

Yendra et Ray entrèrent prudemment dans les lieux, inconscients d'être épiés et attirés dans un piège. Arrivé au sous-sol, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Yendra pris a gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur et Ray à droite.

Es-tu sure qu'il est intelligent de nous séparer? Sil arrive quelque chose…..s'inquiéta Ray

Pourquoi est ce que tu t'en fait? N'est tu pas ceinture noir de Karaté? N'oublie pas que j'ai été élevé dans la rue, je sais me défendre, moi aussi. Si tu as trop peur, tu sais ou est la sortie! Rétorqua Yendra, avec un grande impatience, avant de s'élancer a pas de loup.

Elle trouva étrange de ne pas voir de garde à cette endroit, peut-être que Voltaire jugeait suffisant d'en poster à la surface. Elle explora tout une série d'installation, toutes plus inquiétantes les une que les autres : aucune trace de Kai nul part, même pas l'échos d'une voix.

Elle entra dans une pièce immense, rempli de colonnes de pierre et au plafond haut; au centre trônait la plus grande arène de Beyblade qu'elle n'est jamais vu de sa vie.

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup très inquiète, comme si elle pouvait sentir la présence de celui qui l'attendait, tapis dans l'ombre. Elle commença a se dépêcher quand tout à coup elle se senti poussé et projeté contre le mur. Elle eu a peine le temps de se relever qu'une poigne d'acier lui enserra les bras et la plaqua durement contre le mur. L'emprise de son assaillant était si forte qu'elle pouvait a peine bouger. Malgré son étourdissement elle ne mit pas de temps a distinguer Kai.

Qu'est ce que tu fais Kai, c'est moi' Yendra, lâche moi je t'en pris et partons! Tu me fais mal!

Peut être que je veux effectivement te faire mal et me débarrasser de toi. Je vais assouvir mes envies, et te détruir. Répondit Kai de sa voix la plus sombre et mauvaise. Mais avant, est ce que tu veut t'amuser avec moi?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il lui donna un long baiser, qu'elle s'efforça d'éviter. Il lui arracha sauvagement son bandeau et sa veste et la projeta sur le sol d'un coup violent, il se mis a califourchon sur elle en ne lui laissant aucune marche de manœuvre et la regarda dans les yeux.

Ni pense même pas! Laisse moi! Qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin, mais qu'est ce qu'il ton fait. Cria Yendra

Tu est une très belle créature, tu ma toujours fasciné….si puissance, si mystérieuse. Dit Kai qui semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Plus elle se débattait et plus il trouvait sa rôle, on aurait dit que son coté noir s'était réveillé, plus intense que jamais. Elle était sous son emprise, Kai avait toujours été plus fort que tout le monde physiquement. Il se mis à la gifler, à l'écorcher, à lui arracher ses vêtements, à la frapper sauvagement, il était pris d'une rage folle. Yendra encaissa les coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre, inerte. Kai se leva alors de sur elle, la pris dans ses bras et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, vaguement conscient d'avoir faite quelque chose de mal. Yendra eu a peine conscience de se scénario, elle était trop mal en point pour penser à la suite, elle avait oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Ray…


End file.
